


confessions of a thief part two

by Mistressofblack83



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 03:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistressofblack83/pseuds/Mistressofblack83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serena gets hot bothered with twins in jorrvaskr then later things get hot and heavy with her and Brynolf</p>
            </blockquote>





	confessions of a thief part two

Confessions Of A Thief Part Two

 

Serena woke up in haze what the hell happened last night oh by the nine she thought as woke in Cynric's dark embrace. 

"Oh by shor's beard I have to get to Whiterun and finish my last job there to gain the thieves that city and gets me closer to be guild master she thought.

“And where do you think you are going nightingale said Cynric with evil hiss.”

“Cynric don’t start I have to go Whiterun and gain that city for the guild so hush it damn it said Serena softly.”

“Isn’t that the last city the guild needs for you to become our guild master well get to it I can't wait I hope to see you later tonight back at the guild Rena said Cynric as he disappeared into the shadows.

Serena stood up dawned her thief’s guild armor and headed out the door she felt strange so she took a cure of disease potion because by shor's beard she did not want to be a vampire. 

She walked in the doors of Whiterun the sunshine through the city made her feel at home, meet with her contract and got thing done after the job she noticed, it was still early in the day she thought about stopping to see a few friends that had not seen in few days. 

She quickly went in Breezehome and changed her armor and dawned Nordic Hunter Armor and headed for Jorrvaskr the sunlight seemed to shine ever brighter over Jorrvaskr as Serena walked around to the back and there stood Farkas leaning against the stone wall across from target dummies.

“By ysgramors beard I thought you were taking a vacation good see you again Rena I missed you shorty haha said Farkas huskily.”  
Oh Farkie you know I can't stay away from you for very long at all and stop with the height jokes I may be short but I can still fight.”

“Yes I know so what is on your mind I sight something different about you and marks on your neck give it away Rena.”  
“Okay I took a cure of disease potion so I am not sure why the marks are still there and it is bothering me I am worried and not in a good way either Farkie so where is Vilkas.

” He's inside been mostly running battle practice with Ria off and on she's not to thrilled with training lately so watch out was it a vampire left marks on your beautiful neck if so they are dead when I find them Farkas said heatedly.” 

“Easy now Farkie It was not like that why don't come with me and we can talk about it with Vilkas.” 

Farkas followed Serena into Jorrvaskr as they walked they heard thump as glass hit the floor Ria had throw it across the room as it landed at Serena's feet as she stepped down and picked it up and handed it to Vilkas who sitting beside the door. “Ria have got completely mad throwing glasses across the room at our harbringer Vilkas growled.

 

” I did not mean for it to go that for I am so sorry Serena as she walked over to Serena and hugged her. 

“It's ok Ria I understand just don't do that again, I don't need shield siblings fighting each other, now I want you to go and train with Aela for a bit until, you and Vilkas calm down a bit.”

”Vilkas does that work for you, I do not want you angry with me because of my choice.”

“Aye I agree, but I have missed you and I would like to talk with you if you have time Serena said Vilkas in charismatic voice.” 

“I have time to talk I always make time for my shield siblings said Serena softly.”

Aela walked over to Serena and hugged her I missed you maybe we can hunt together soon, sis said Aela softly I will take Ria with me and do my best to train her I like did you sis."

”Aye Aela I missed you also hunting with you and Skjor always made my day brighter said Serena softly.”

Aela headed out of jorrvaskr with Ria and Njada to handle a bandit problem in the Pale.  
Serena followed Vilkas into the living quarters with Farkas following behind her as the walked into main hall then further down the hall into what used to be Kodlak's room Serena was bit unsure about going in there but she went along with Vilkas. 

Serena sat down at the table across from Vilkas as Farkas closed the door behind them as sat down on the floor beside Serena. 

“So what brings you to me the bite marks are dead give away dear said Vilkas huskily.”

“Okay do you remember what I told you about my mother and vampirism and how it affected me as child said Serena with concern in her voice.”

”Aye dear very well and in fact I told you to be careful because vampires are a growing problem in skyrim and I know how being a werewolf affected you also that's all of us in this room have been cured of it said Vilkas huskily.” 

Wait so your mother was a blood sucker why didn't tell me I am closer to you then Vilkas is said Farkas a bit upset.”

"Farkie it's not something that I am fond of what she did to me and my father was something hurt really bad and I am close to the both of you do not get jealous right now I know I should of told you but I do not want the pain of what she did to me to return said Serena sadly." 

“I understand and if what she did is that bad I feel for you said Farkas softly.” 

“So what happened with you brought your mother back into light i'm guessing you got involved with a vampire and found out that is not what you want am I correct on that dear said Vilkas in romantic tone of voice.”

“Yes you are right but there is something that drew me to him and it some kind of scent that makes females weak it's so intoxication that all think about is doing naughty things with that person said Serena bit embarrassed.”

” I know that scent I can tell you what it is and how to be unaffected by it there's one reason I know this there was a girl that I rescued back when Kodlak was alive few days before you joined us and he gave me something to keep the beast blood from getting the best of me so I know what has happened to you and trust the is more then one way to stop it but I need you trust me and Farkas in order for that to happen this is not going to be easy and we will need beast blood the close the wounds on your neck said Vilkas in a husky voice.” 

“Farkas go get Aela and tell her she needs to be willing bleed again so will know what you mean when tell her that said Vilkas.”

Farkas walked out the door and went to see if Aela had come back sure enough she was standing front of him as she said she needs my blood doesn't she yes shield sister I knew the day would come so like you and Vilkas that it makes me feel so funny but I love my shield siblings tell Vilkas to bring Serena to me in the under forge and he knows what else is needed.

Aela headed for the under forge and changed form. Farkas went back to the Kodlaks room and opened the door under forge now no excuses as picked up Serena and threw her over his shoulder as Vilkas started to laugh. 

“Farkie I can walk now put me down please said Serena softly.

“Oh know you are not walking you thank me later trust me on that.”

They got into the under forge and there was Aela in beast form as Vilkas walked over to her and bring Serena over here blood must be spilled to remove the bite marks to be removed as Farkas put Serena down under Aela's arm as she pulled her hair away from her neck as the beast blood fell down on her neck Serena almost screamed from burning of the wounds as the blood hit as Aela howled out at the moon after the blood letting Aela returned to human form as she sat down in front of Serena who is still in a bit of pain.

“Now that pain is nothing compared to being turned into a vampire now this not the first time we all have had to do this but after this you feel much better and that scent will not affect you any longer sister and why didn't come to me to begin with I know how fit that without beast blood but it still works just ask your brothers do I have remind you both of Shannon the vampiress with bad habitat of making werewolves her bitches.

“ I do not want to remember that thing she has no place in my life said Vilkas Serena however I do care for and do not want this to happen to her again said Vilkas softly.” It will not happen again I am not going to be a toy for a vampire it's time I stood up and not let him take advantage of me I was tired that night and wanted nothing more then to fall asleep.

“Serena if don't mind me asking who is this vampire because he is who I think he is you might want to let Brynolf know said Aela.” Serena was bit shocked that her shield sister knew Brynolf as she spoke how do you know him said Serena in amazement.” 

“Skjor and I came across him one time and he had no helped us in battle one night would not of even talked at all he knows of me and what would happen to him if crossed my shield sister you see I went the moment I knew joined them to make sure you were not harmed and he said that he would protect you now he is thief but he still has honor said Aela. 

“ I will tell him just not tonight am to weak to even get up right now and I can not bring myself to move yet said Serena as Farkas sat down beside her as he laid her head on his shoulder.

“I will go talk to one of them that I have ties with stay here with the twins I trust you two not do anything to active to her said Aela motherly. 

After she left Farkas lightly picked up Serena and took her into jorrvaskr and laid her down on Kodiak’s bed as Vilkas closed the door behind them.

“ As Farkas laid down beside Serena as she laid her head down on his chest as ran his fingers threw her long blue black hair making his brother uber jealous of him.

“Farkas are you trying to seduce poor Serena Vilkas said with a smirky grin on his face.” 

“ Do you honestly think I do not know how to romance a woman brother of mine watch me you might learn something said Farkas grinning making Serena feel even more pleasure as looked at them with desire filled eyes.” 

“Oh I see you both are so in desire of me that its making you all hot and bothered I may be a in bit of pain but maybe some pleasurable desires will ease the pain from me said Serena coyly.”  
Alright I am game what about you Farkas said Vilkas with dark smirky smile on his face.

”You're on brother lets see who makes love better me or you said Farkas. 

Serena knew what was coming next not she wasn’t attracted to the both of them but her desire was fueling bad ideas in her head as started to speak bring it on boys show me how warriors make love said Serena in sexy voice that sent shock waves through the brothers.

Farkas pulled Serena closed to him as lightly kissing her neck while tracing his finger tips up and down her body while removing her armor. Meanwhile Aela make her way to the Riften stables where she met with Rune so how are things he said to Aela.”

Serena come back to jorrvaskr today with bite marks on her neck and we cured her she's going to be ok said Aela softly.” 

“Well she is now guild master of our guild and I wanted her find out on her own what Cynric and Nuruin were up to I am sorry so she got hurt I do care about her Aela I will let Brynolf know that she is ok he is worried sick about her right now.

“ I am not upset with you or him I will send her back the moment she is better any word one the totems of hiricine Rune yeah I know of one here I hope that helps see you Aela.

Aela headed back to jorrvaskr.

Vilkas moved from the door to the left side of Serena lightly teasing your with his tongue by flickering it across the left side of her neck as Farkas was kissing the right side of her neck Serena was in so much hot desire and the feeling of their soft lips on her neck drove her into deep desire as felt her womanhood starting to get moist from the feeling of the soft teasing kisses that were coming from Vilkas lips and tongue on her skin. 

Vilkas could tell that Serena was getting wet from the feeling of his lips and his tongue as he lightly started to flick his tongue across her left breast lightly teasing her nipple with his tongue as Farkas noticed what his brother was up to and flicked his tongue across the center of Serena's chest as she moaned from the feeling of it making her even more wet down between her legs.

Farkas started flickering his tongue around her right nipple as Serena moaned out in pleasure not knowing who was pleasing her more oh by the nine she moaned. Farkas moved lower down on Serena's body slowly making his way to down to the wet spot between her legs Serena could feel him going lower on her body but she could not resist it because Vilkas had her side tracked by placing his lips against hers and kissing her passionately lightly slipping his tongue into her mouth as his brother lightly started kissing the wet moist spot between her legs as started lightly flickering his tongue on Serena's hot spot making her almost break off the kiss with Vilkas as her teased her tongue with his as Farkas started flickering his tongue deeper and faster against her hot spot as she the kiss finally broke as Serena's back started to arch as she came into Farkas mouth her hot sweet juices flowed in his mouth as she kept kissing Vilkas as he started get more turned on by her kiss.

After the kiss the two guys decided to change positions Vilkas was between Serena's legs while Farkas was beside her as hold her down brother said Vilkas in deep husky voice as Farkas wrapped his arms around Serena's body holding her down from wiggling out of Vilkas grasp as plunged his tongue deep inside of Serena's moist womanhood as moaned against Farkas grip on her body.

Vilkas started fast flickering his tongue against her hot spot making Serena buck against Farkas grip on her as she moaned louder from the feeling of Vilkas tongue against her hot spot as started to tense up a bit.

“Don’t fight it dear just give in the more you fight the deeper his tongue will go inside of you until can't fight anymore said Farkas in husky voice. 

Vilkas flicked his tongue even faster and deeper on Serena's hot spot as moaned and came into his mouth from the pleasure of it as sweet hot juices followed in Vilkas's mouth.

Serena breathless looked into Farkie's hypnotic grey eyes and said I want you now. 

As Vilkas moved from between her legs and stood up moved out of his brother's way.

Farkas laid down on top of Serena she wrapped her legs around his hips as slowly thrust deep inside of her moist wet womanhood as she wrapped her arms around his back as she lightly scratched his bare skin with her nails as thrust faster making her moan from the pleasure the more she scratched the deeper and faster he thrusts into her Serena could feel her climax while Vilkas was plotting his next move Farkas could feel his climax coming closer then he wanted it as he howled out as he and Serena moaned as they both climax she felt his warm seed flow into her as he leaned down and kissed her passionately.

Farkas laid down beside her as Vilkas said my turn as Farkas got up and moved from the bed into the chair as Serena started to breathe normal again. 

Serena lets see how well you move your hips oh does that mean want to ride you Vilkas alright laid down let show a thing or to. 

Serena got up and walked over to Farkas hand me the mead please as took a sip of it then handed it back to Farkas as he said this should be good as Serena walked back to the bed and mounted Vilkas.

Serena leaded down a kisses Vilkas passionately as slightly lower her hips down on to Vilkas hips she lightly moved her hips further down teasing him a bit as he gripped her hips lightly pulled down on his throbbing manhood as she moaned and started circling her hips as she rode his manhood which drove Vilkas wild and excited him even more as moved her hips in circles around like she dancing a forbidden dance on top of him. 

Vilkas started thrust up harder and deeper into Serena as she circled her hips even more making Vilkas lose control he getting close to climax from pleasure of movement of her hips as she could feel her climax getting closer as she started to circle hips faster going up and down oh Vilkas as finally broke as howled out in pleasure as climaxed as did Serena as he shot his hot warm seed into her as she roared out in laughter. 

As Serena leaned down and kissed Vilkas passionately “i think Serena has us both beat Vilkas said Farkas in husky voice. 

“Vilkas breathless said yes she does and I would rather be beat breathless by her then you brother.”

You both are amazing lovers so what I have the skills to drive you wild I feel like myself again for once said Serena softly.” 

“Well the bite marks are gone so now what are you going to do well I have a job to turn so I need head to Riften but I will be back don't think this last time you will see me said Serena softly. “

“Just be careful this time and keep your guard up and everything will be fine and you know who to find us if you need anything said Vilkas huskily.”

Serena got up and put her armor and headed out the door as Aela stopped her I see you are better I spoke with Rune he will be watching for you when get to Riften thanks Aela be safe sis I keep Ria in line while you are away. 

Serena hugged Aela and the two twins before she left jorrvaskr.

Serena fast traveled in Riften made her way the secret entrance of the guild as saw Rune standing outside of it.

“Its so good to see you Serena am so glad you are okay by the way its time oh yeah that thing ya know. 

All sudden Serena knew something was not before she head for the guild turned around quick purple cloud of smoke appear two feet in front of her.

As Rune put his arm on around her to protect her. 

“My my what do we have here if it isn't my beautiful daughter Serena and handsome protector oh my what is vampire to do said Stephanie softly.”

“Mother I am not here for your amusement did you, honestly think by showing up here now, that I would welcome you here with open arms, after what you did to me and my father said Serena in hateful voice.” 

“Oh now now my child what I did was wrong but at the time it was needed by the way you killed my lover do think that makes me happy poor Mercer didn’t even realize it until to late.

”How dare you come here, I do not care for you or why you are here now, from the moment got in his arms leaving me and my father, I am not going to just let you back in so easily mother.” 

"Oh now dear don't forget, how I stopped you from being with someone and now he will pay for what happened to Mercer Fray I had hopped that Cynric would have turned you but since he failed I guess you will find out who got hurt in time my dear and it will happen at your weakest moment.” 

“Do not you even think to attack any one close to me I will kill you if do with no remorse mother to me you died the moment you became a vampire.”

“Oh well we shall see my child as for now enjoy being guild master, but keep in mind I know where you are at all times as Stephanie disappeared in cloud of purple smoke. “

”Serena can not touch you trust me I know where she hides and so does Karilah so lets go we need to get inside.

After Serena became guild master Rune pulled her aside what is it Rune give this to Vex right now she will know what to do and keep your eyes on Cyn after that go now do it.

Serena walked into the flaggon and handed Vex the bottle as she follow me right now you are not in trouble but I know who brought this here stay behind me don't say a word.

Serena followed Vex into cistern Oh Cynric she yelled over the guild members he stepped forward if I found this again on you or any other members you are out do you hear me Cynric shot a look of hate at Serena as Vex pulled her aside don't give in to him again dear I know what he is I know about your mother I will fight like hell to keep her from you now I need you to see Brynjolf he's not his self okay Vex and thanks for having my back.

Serena headed for the guild masters quarters as she stopped when she heard “So ends the lesson she quickly turned around with he blade out as saw Cynric standing behind her.”

“Oh did I hit a nerve Serena your mother was right you are not mine and you never will be by the way good back to your crush he needs you more then ever.” 

“What have you done Cynric oh I did nothing to him as for you we are done love have a nice night guild master.”

Serena was in shock all this he had been working with her mother she was angry and hurt and was hopping Brynjolf was okay she had deep feelings for him as was about go into the guild masters quaters Rune stopped her I am sorry this happened I could have stopped you Serena but I wanted you to figure it out for yourself please don’t be upset with me I care about you and I will stay right here make sure no one gets in or out OK Rune I’m not mad at you and thank you I am stronger then I look sometimes.

"Here take this the key Vex said to give it to you if need me I’m right outside said Rune."

Serena walked up to the door her heart racing her feel that something was no right and heart began beat faster as she slowly opened the door.

“Yes lass she about fell to the floor there stood Brynjolf with death bell flower in his hand dress in fine clothes and goblet in his hand as walked over to Brynjolf and hugged him deeply am so glad you are not a vampire “Oh lass I am nightingale vampires be damned I am immune to their petty tricks thanks to your father years ago yes I know your mother was here but I am the only one who can protect you from her.” 

“So my father knew about us years ago and you did not tell me why.”

“Lass calm down he did to protect you and I wanted to tell you but this had to happen in order for you to see that your mother is not dead and has been around for awhile now she hides out near solitude she will be ended by one of her own in a matter of time Cynric is now cure of vampirism but it by his hand that she will die its his fight not ours give him time to realize what needs to be done he does not hate you even though it seems that way and he is friends with your father so just wait and see what happens.

” Alright I see that but why me I’m nightingale and that's what I always wanted but I feel like something is missing in my life.”

“Lass you are missing me and you know it no matter how hard you fight that feeling why fight me is it because of what happened to Gallus and Karilah thanks to Mercer Frey.

” Yes Brynjolf that is why I do not want history repeating itself, I love you but I am scared of that happening to us.”

“Lass Karilah is not going to let that happen to us she knows how I feel I brought that up to her also and she told do what is in my heart and take a chance on love.” 

“Are you sure this is what you want Brynjolf because I am not giving up or backing down this time if you want me here I am take as I am or let me walk out that door.

”Lass I love you and I have for years now stay relax and drink some wine with me you have had long day and I think it's time we did something together.” 

“Oh I see so lets see if you remember something shall we do remember someone spiking your drink one night just to get you to talk about a certain way of making love like a saber cat Serena said with sassy and coyness in her voice.”

“Lass I was just starting out in the guild at the time and yes I remember it you, and that darn little high elf Yvetta I had no idea that he was your father, until he warned me about you.” 

“The priestess really did not like me doing that, but I had my eyes on you that night, the way you moved and talked got my attention, and I wanted to sit for hours and get lost in your beautiful emerald green eyes.”

“Oh lass that wasn't what got my attention about you those damn hips, of yours the way you moved during that one dance made me want you so bad, that night but I kept my distance.” 

“Oh you mean this Serena got up from the chair she sitting in, and started seductively swinging her hips moving them in a circular motion the made Brynolf get up off of the chair as put his hands on hips and started moving against her as they danced together for a bit.

As Brynjolf pulled Serena close to him and kissed her passionately setting a fire inside of her heart as she spoke after the kiss tell me you love me honey as Brynjolf said My lovely nightingale lass I love you. As Serena kissed Brynjolf deeply as put one leg under her leg dropping her down on to the bed now time to make love like a saber cat Serena said as she purred against Brynjolf. 

Brynolf pulled off Serena's armor as throw the fine clothes he has wearing to the ground with her armor as he laid down on top of Serena and lightly kissed her neck while lightly tracing his fingertips up and down her body as she ran her fingers through his shoulder length red hair as he started to trace his fingertips closer to moist wet womanhood as he slowly started to tease her with his tongue as flicked his tongue across her left nipple then lightly traced his fingertips inside of her moist wet womanhood as she moaned from the feeling of his tongue and fingertips as started flickering his tongue faster on her left nipple work his fingertips deeper into her moist wet womanhood making her moan out in pleasure oh Brynjolf mmm don't stop as he started to move to right nipple flickering his tongue across it and he worked his fingers faster making Serena moan louder from the feeling of his tongue and fingers as he slowly made his way further down her body as he made his way between her legs as she wrapped her legs around his neck as he slowly started to tease her moist wet womanhood with his tongue plunging it slowly deeper inside of her wettiness as started to flick his tongue across her hot spot Serena wrapped her legs tighter around his neck pushing his tongue deeper inside of her as she moaned out in pleasure and fire of desire burned deep inside of her. 

Serena could her climax coming as she wrapped her legs tighter again as Brynjolf flicked his tongue faster as she climaxed as her sweet hot warm juices flowed in his mouth.

After her climax Brynjolf laid down on top of her and kissed her passionately as Serena wrapped her leg around his pulling down and putting her on top of him.

“Oh lass I see how you want to play mmm bring it on my love I can handle it.

”Serena leaned down and passionately kissed him as she started lightly tracing kisses from his lips to his neck the feeling of her warm soft lips on his skin excited him even more Serena could feel his manhood throbbing against her wetness making her lightly lower her hips teasing the tip of his manhood with her wetness.

As she slowly made her way down his body flickering her tongue as she went down his body as she made her way down between his legs.

She slowly took the tip of his manhood into her mouth as lightly went up and down on his manhood as she went back up she wrapped her tongue around the tip of his manhood making Brynjolf purring in dark desire of her as started working her tongue faster as he feel his climax getting closer “Oh love stop I want to be inside of you as Serena laid back on top of Brynjolf mounting him with her hips as slammed her hips down on him making Brynjolf buck up deep inside of her as moaned from the feeling as he had his hands on her hips as she started circularing hips while ridding him as he bucked up moving in motion with her as she arched back riding him harder as felt her climax as felt him getting closer to his he bucked up faster as they climaxed his hot seed filled her as she leaned down and kissed Brynolf passionately and laid down on top of him as he wrapped the fur blanket around them “ I love you Brynjolf Aye lass I love you also as she fell asleep in his embrace that night.

The morning after So lass are you going to stay with me or are you still unsure about us.

I am feel whole again I will stay and as for right now I need to know for sure that my mother is no more and you are coming with me this time I am not going out alone. “Does that mean what I think it does Lass yes now lets get her out of the picture so we can get married. 

They dawned they're thief armor Brynjolf followed Serena into the cistern and there was Cynric standing in the center with a look of sadness on his face. 

“Serena I am so sorry your mother is dead my hand and now I am no longer a vampire by me ending her life it cure me or it so curse of it is over I feel awful about what happened to you please forgive me I was not myself.

”Cynric I’m okay and I forgive you just promise me one thing you will never ever get near another vampire again.”

“Oh you can count on that, and by the way I think you should be with Brynjolf , you to have history so be happy but if you ever need anything just ask as Serena hugged Cynric just stay out of trouble oh Vipier needs your help with something thanks Cyn. 

Serena and Brynjolf walked into the training room where Vipier and Rune were training. 

Vipier the fleet Rune started to laugh as he knew his sister in crime so well.

“Aye Serena am I in trouble or something Brynjolf and rune stood back watching the scene laughing. “Well Vipier cyn told me that you need to talk to so what is going on brother.”

“Okay I have it bad for Sapphire and I can not say the right thing to her to get her to like me.”

“Oh I so understand that I might be able to help since her and I are very close but in the mean time I want to write a poem to her and one of your brothers in this guild will help Rune I will but don't tell anyone I will help also my love. 

The guys decided to come up with a poem to touch Sapphire's heart as Serena walked up to her oh Sapphire yes sis what I can I do for you I have something for you as she handed her the poem and flawless sapphire sis who is this from just read it sis trust me I know you will thank me later love you as she hugged her and walked over to Brynjolf as put his arms around Serena as leaned against him as he laid his head on her shoulder watching Sapphire as walked over to Vipier and grapped him passionately kissed him. 

“Look lass got those two to fall in love I know lets get out of here for a bit lets go to paradise my love.

The end more later on peeps.


End file.
